


The Cage

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: How long had it gone on like that?Weeks? Perhaps it was already months, but he hadn’t surrendered yet.When he had found him at his door the first time he had let him vent, he had listened to him and then he had let him fuck him, as if it was a natural consequence of his rage.





	The Cage

Taisuke touched him, and let himself be touched.

He tightened his hands on his shoulder and went down on his back, with his nails, clawing it, feeling them lightly wet from his blood, but he didn’t really care that he was hurting him.

Takashi, after all, didn’t feel pain.

He kept thrusting inside of him, harder and harder, as if he was a mere shell of flesh, as if it didn’t matter what he felt, but just reaching his goal.

And that’s how it was, Fujigaya knew it and let Nikaido use him, because that was what the younger had asked of him, and having accepted that now forbade him to cry for his fate.

How long had it gone on like that?

Weeks? Perhaps it was already months, but he hadn’t surrendered yet.

When he had found him at his door the first time he had let him vent, he had listened to him and then he had let him fuck him, as if it was a natural consequence of his rage.

There had been no care and no tenderness.

Just sex, and it was what Takashi wanted, and Taisuke wasn’t going to refuse that to him.

In the next few days they had seen each other again and again.

And Fujigaya heard him complaining about Kento, but he didn’t listen anymore, because what Nikaido wanted wasn’t a shoulder to cry on, just someone to welcome his frustration, wanting nothing in return.

Taisuke would’ve also pretended something for him, but he knew that his request was destined to be left unheard.

He pushed against the younger’s body, feeling him reach deeper inside, trying to burn on his mind that heat, knowing that once it would’ve been over he would’ve felt cold again, and that Nikaido wasn’t going to do a thing to help him, as usual.

Again he scratched his back, again he thrust up his hips, offering them to his movements, and again he fought the instinct to scream, pull him away and telling him that this wasn’t okay.

That he had hoped to be the shelter from his problems, the place where he could hide when things didn’t go as planned, somewhere he could feel good.

That he was tired of feeling like a whore, tired of being just a blind spot for him, where he could do as he pleased without worrying about consequences.

Taisuke was tired of being nothing.

He forced himself to come with the sole help of his own hand, because he knew that once he would’ve climaxed Nikaido wasn’t going to take care of him.

After a few minutes he heard him choke on his breath, and again he felt that warmth invading him, and that feeling of belonging to him, that which lasted only a few seconds, but that alone represented the reason why he was still on that bed.

Takashi pulled out quickly, standing and looking for his clothes.

Fujigaya kept looking at him, because he couldn’t help it, because he was beautiful.

He looked at him smile, as if there had been no sex at all, as if things were still completely normal between the two of them.

“Do you feel like meeting tomorrow, Taipi?” he asked on the doorstep, about to leave.

_No. I don’t want to see you anymore. I hate you and you suck, and it sucks the way I feel every time you touch me, every time you kiss me just because you think you have to, I hate you because in the end you always leave. And maybe I hate myself too because I can’t stop you, and tell you that it’s enough._

Taisuke thought about those words, wandering his mind for days now, and weirdly he smiled for them, because he knew already he didn’t have the courage to tell them out loud.

As much as it hurt, he wasn’t willing to give up on that form of pain.

“Of course I feel like it, Takashi.” he murmured, forcing a smile.

“As usual.” Nikaido replied, chuckling.

Fujigaya thought he could’ve felt himself die for his words, had there been still something to kill.

“As usual.” he repeated, then he prayed he would’ve left soon, he would’ve left him alone.

If Takashi deemed him useless, at least he would’ve found shelter in himself.


End file.
